Le courage de Pardonner
by travel light
Summary: Des clés qui tombent, des jambes qui flanchent, une main qui étouffe un sanglot. Et..." Depuis quelques jours, Sakura est en proie à un immense chagrin. Lequel ? Pourquoi ? A cause de qui ? Et aura-t-elle le courage de Lui pardonner ?


Des clefs qui tombent  
Des jambes qui flanchent  
Une main qui étouffe un sanglot  
Et…

La jeune fille ouvrit doucement ses yeux verts et mit quelques secondes à analyser l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Ses cheveux d'un rose vif peu commun étaient éparpillés sur un oreiller mouillé. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, après avoir pesé le pour et le contre sur l'idée de rester au lit toute la journée, elle se leva. Le contre l'emporte haut la main avec l'argument imparable: "Tsunade me tuera si je ne suis pas à l'hôpital à l'heure". La rose prit appui sur ses coudes et se leva en ronchonnant. Elle eut un mouvement de répulsion lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le sol glacé de sa chambre. Elle resta immobile quelques instants, à jeter des coups d'œil circonspect à la pièce, qui n'avait pas changé d'un pouce depuis ses treize ans. Ce qui n'était pas étonnant en sachant qu'elle avait passé les quatre années suivantes en mission, en apprentissage avec le cinquième Hokage ou en soin intensifs à l'hôpital de Konoha. D'un pas chancelant, une main dans sa tignasse rose bonbon, la jeune femme se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la cuisine. Sur la table étaient posés plusieurs tartines grillées et de quoi les recouvrir –confitures, chocolats...- avec du café et du jus d'orange. Tout ceci accompagné d'un petit mot sous le pot de confiture:

"Bonjour Sakura-chan !  
Voici un délicieux petit-déjeuner pour que tu retrouves la forme. Travaille-bien !  
Maman.  
PS: Courage!"

Sakura sourit doucement mais rangea tout ce que lui avait préparé sa mère. Elle n'avait pas faim. Elle observa silencieusement, assise à cheval sur sa chaise, l'endroit où elle avait déjeuné pendant plusieurs années. Elle ne se sentait pas chez elle. Depuis quelques mois, elle ne partageait plus son petit-déjeuner avec ses parents. Elle donnerait tout pour retourner dans cette cuisine: chaleureuse, fourmillante de milles et une odeur et où surtout des souvenirs de rires étaient rangés dans les tiroirs. La kunoichi soupira, et essuya une larme qui manquait de tracer un sillon sur ses joues pâles. Encore une fois, comme la nuit précédente, elle repensait à cette scène horrible dont elle avait été malheureusement le témoin. Chassant ses pensées de son esprit, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre où elle se vêtit de sa tenue habituelle: un short moulant bleu lui descendant jusqu'au haut du genou, une jupe courte blanche superposée sur son short, un haut rose foncé à manche courtes, et ses gants noirs. Sakura passa ensuite dans la salle de bain, et manqua de glisser sur le carrelage en apercevant son reflet dans le miroir au dessus du lavabo: ses yeux étaient rougis d'avoir trop pleurés, de grosses cernes noires se dessinaient sous ses paupières, son teint était blafard… Rien à voir avec la Sakura vive et pétillante que tout le monde connaissait. Un inconnu se serait éloigné de la jeune fille, se demandant s'il avait à faire à un spectre vivant. Pour cacher tout ça, elle étala un peu de fond de teint comme lui avait apprit Ino et dessina de jolis traits noirs autour de ses yeux comme lui avait expliqué Tenten. Ceci fait, elle se chaussa et quitta la maison de ses parents. Il faudrait sérieusement qu'elle se trouve un appartement où vivre.

Sakura arriva avec cinq minutes de retard à l'hôpital, essoufflée. Tsunade l'attendait dans le hall, les mains posées sur les hanches, des sourcils froncés indiquant clairement la colère de la belle femme aux cheveux blonds. L'élève de l'Hokage se confondit en excuse sur son retard, si bien qu'après un soupir excédé, la femme de cinquante ans l'amena en salle d'opération où elles avaient rendez-vous pour sauver un ninja revenu en sale état d'une mission.

Après s'être préparées, elles entrèrent dans le bloc d'opération. Le ninja était allongé au centre de la pièce, un trou dans sa poitrine que les médecins ninjas essayaient tant bien que mal de combler grâce à ses cheveux. Des inscriptions noires étaient écrites sur le sol, formant un cercle autour du blessé. Tsunade ordonna à son élève de prendre la place de Shizune, qui s'essoufflait. Elle s'exécuta. Les minutes passaient, Sakura ne devait pas relâcher sa vigilance. Mais son esprit vagabonda contre son gré sur les évènements de ces derniers jours. A cet instant, Tsunade poussa violemment Sakura sur le côté qui, surprise, roula par terre. L'Hokage reprit l'activité de son élève en lui assénant de l'attendre dehors.

Surprise et fâchée contre elle-même, la rose obéit aux ordres et sortit. Elle s'en voulait. Elle avait parfaitement compris pourquoi Tsunade avait été si violente avec elle. La vie d'un ninja, d'un homme avait été entre ses mains et elle avait pensé à autre chose. Elle s'était relâchée, et Tsunade l'avait remarqué. Pitoyable. Elle avait agit comme une débutante qui laissait ses émotions l'envahir. Un bon ninja devait pourtant faire abstraction de ses sentiments…

Tsunade sortit du bloc opératoire, un regard lourd de reproche et de compassion pour sa jeune élève. Cette dernière se leva en entendant son maître arriver et baissa la tête, se confondant en excuse. La blonde fronça les sourcils et commença son sermon :

_ Sakura. Tu le sais, un bon ninja…  
_ … doit faire abstraction de ses sentiments, Tsunade-sama, compléta la rose.  
_ Exactement. Cette règle s'applique d'autant plus aux médics-nins, qui portent la vie des autres sur leurs épaules. Si tu n'es pas bien, autant que tu ne viennes pas. Un ninja absent vaut mieux qu'un ninja mauvais.

Sakura garda la tête baissée, écoutant avec calme les paroles de son professeur. Tsunade savait parfaitement que la kunoichi mesurait l'importance d'une vie, peut-être plus que d'autres médecins ninjas. C'était pour cela que la troisième sannin en personne l'avait prise sous son aile. C'est également pour son talent et sa sensibilité que la blonde aux couettes refusait que Sakura commette des erreurs irréparables, une mort. Elle ne s'en remettrait pas.

Tsunade congédia la jeune fille en soupirant, lui laissant une journée de congé. Sakura quitta l'hôpital d'un pas lent et traînant. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne savait pas où elle allait…

Des clefs qui tombent  
Des jambes qui flanchent  
Une main qui étouffe un sanglot  
Et…

Chassant des pensées trop douloureuses, Sakura releva la tête, lâchant du regard le sol damé de la place principale de Konoha. Depuis quand était-elle ici, à fixer inlassablement les habitants de Konoha qui se baladaient en famille, entre amis, en couple… ? En couple. Sakura soupira et continua à marcher. Elle se retrouva devant Ichikaru, le restaurant de ramen où se rendait régulièrement son meilleur ami. Lui ne s'y rendait que très rarement, elle n'allait certainement pas le croiser. Voir Naruto manger comme un goinfre ses ramens en souriant chaleureusement lui mettrait un peu de baume au cœur.

_ Bonj…

Elle fut coupée dans son élan devant le spectacle qui s'offrait devant elle. Un groupe de ninja s'était formé dans le restaurant, formant une sorte d'arène autour de deux ninjas qui se disputaient. Intriguée, Sakura s'approcha, jouant des coudes pour se frayer un chemin entre les badauds. Elle écarquilla les yeux et retint un cri de surprise. Naruto tenait Kiba par le col de sa veste, le regard hurlant de colère. Kiba ne se débattait pas, ne cherchant pas à se mesurer à son ami. Il avait mieux à faire. Hinata se tenait à leurs côtés, tentant de les raisonner. Devait-elle soutenir son meilleur ami ou le garçon qu'elle aimait ?

_ Kiba, t'es vraiment un enfoiré ! s'exclama le réceptacle de Kyûbi.  
_ Ça ne te regarde pas ! Laisse-moi, je dois lui parler.  
_ Parce qu'en plus tu veux lui parler ? Tu n'as plus le droit de lui adresser la parole après ce que tu lui as fait.  
_ Bordel, c'est une histoire entre Sakura et moi !  
_ Naruto-kun… Kiba-kun… Calmez-vous je vous en pris… bafouilla Hinata.

Sakura resta pétrifiée. Naruto et Kiba parlaient d'elle comme si elle n'était pas là. D'ailleurs ils ne l'avaient pas remarqué. Ils continuaient de se disputer, plus violemment maintenant. Naruto menaçait le brun de son poing, tandis que ce dernier refusait de se battre contre le blond. Hinata détourna le regard, cherchant quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider à résonner les deux garçons. Ses yeux de nacres croisèrent ceux d'émeraudes de la kunoichi. Une main sur la bouche, elle murmura:

_ Sakura…

Aussitôt, Naruto lâcha Kiba qui se laissa tomber contre le mur. Le blond observa son amie, honteux et tenta de l'approcher. Kiba lui se releva, poussa Naruto sur le côté pour rejoindre rapidement la rose qui sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il approcha sa main du visage de la médic-nin pour essuyer une larme qui coula le long de sa joue pâle.

_ Sakura.

Elle repoussa violemment la main du brun, qui la regarda avec tristesse. Elle sortit du magasin, et courut à travers les rues de Konoha pour échapper au visage du brun qui hantait son esprit depuis quelques jours. Quelques jours… Les souvenirs l'obsédaient encore :

FLASH BACK

_ A quoi penses-tu Sakura ?

Kiba avait posé cette question après avoir baisé la main qui caressait son visage. La tête posée sur les genoux de la kunoichi, le couple était installé sur le canapé du petit appartement de Kiba. Akamaru dormait non loin sur le parquet, et Sakura, perdu dans ses pensées, mit quelques secondes avant de répondre au ninja.

_ Pardon ?

Kiba rit doucement avant de se redresser et de déposer un tendre baiser sur le front proéminent de Sakura. Ils étaient en couple depuis quelques mois déjà, et il ne s'était toujours pas lassé de la peau de pêche de la jeune fille, de son odeur cerise, de ses cheveux roses si soyeux… Il reposa sa question, et Sakura baissa la tête, honteuse.

_ Je pensais… A l'équipe 7. Quand il y avait Sasuke…

Le maître-chien fronça les sourcils et crispa sa main sur l'épaule de son amoureuse. Il approcha doucement son visage de cette dernière qui rougit et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Sakura amplifia leur baiser et laissa la langue de Kiba rencontrer la sienne. Le garçon mit fin à cette passion doucement en décollant son visage de celui de la rose.

_ Tu m'aimes ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

La jeune fille rigola doucement en caressant le nez du shinobi d'un doigt.

_ Bien sur gros bêta !

Il sourit, plongea son visage dans la chevelure rose de la jeune femme, caressant avec douceur la cuisse légèrement découverte de Sakura.

_ Et Sasuke… Tu l'aimes ?

Cette phrase prit la rose de court. Elle émit un hoquet de surprise alors que Kiba plongeait maintenant son regard ébène dans les siens.

_ B… Bien sur que non, quelle question !

Sakura ricana, en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Son compagnon agrippa son bras un peu trop violemment en murmurant:

_ Menteuse.

Le visage du maître-chien était sévère, ses traits crispés traduisaient sa colère montante. Mais son regard implorant trahissait une immense peine également. Sakura regardait Kiba, les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Devant l'absence de réaction de la femme qu'il aimait, il répliqua sèchement :

_ Depuis le temps que je te connais, je sais quand tu mens et quand tu dis la vérité. Être dans l'équipe d'Hinata aide aussi : quand tu es gênée ou quand tu mens, tu bafouilles et tu mets une mèche derrière ton oreille.

Sakura resta pantoise. Certes, cette question l'avait gênée, mais pas pour les raisons que Kiba croyait : l'évocation du nom de Sasuke, de son premier amour, la mettait dans tous ses états, elle ne s'était toujours pas remise de son départ. Kiba soupira et s'écarta de la jeune fille.

_ Je ne veux pas te partager alors que ton cœur est avec lui. Je ne veux pas te partager avec un traître.

Sakura se leva immédiatement, fusillant son petit-ami des yeux.

_ Sasuke n'est pas un traître ! De quel droit parles-tu de lui ainsi ?!  
_ Tu vois !! répliqua-t-il. Ta réaction est la preuve même de tes sentiments ! J'en ai marre que tu te moques de moi ! Tu te sers de moi en attendant le retour de Sasuke !  
_ Quoi !? Mais tu t'es regardé avant de parler ? Tu es jaloux et prétentieux ! Je ne supporte pas ça !  
_ Désolé de ne pas être parfait comme môsieur-Uchiwa !

Le coup partit tout seul. Sans s'en rendre compte, Sakura avait giflé l'homme dans lequel elle était lovée quelques secondes plus tôt. Kiba massa sa joue, jetant un regard dédaigneux et lourd de reproche à la rose. Elle regrettait son geste, mais refusait de l'avouer.

_ Je me demande même si tu m'as déjà aimé… Je ne suis pas qu'un simple amant qui te donne du plaisir de temps en temps. Je t'aime Sakura mais je refuse de te partager avec quelqu'un d'autre. Surtout avec Sakuke.  
_ Alors si tu n'as pas confiance en moi, je n'ai plus rien à faire avec toi. Au revoir Kiba.

La kunoichi sortit de l'appartement en claquant la porte, laissant le maître-chien frapper le mur, refoulant ses larmes :  
_ Merde !

Sakura courait. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de lui dire ça ? Etait-elle si insensible aux sentiments du garçon ? Désespérée après cette lourde dispute, elle se rendit au logement de sa meilleure amie, cherchant en elle un réconfort. Ino l'avait écouté pendant plusieurs heures se plaindre. La blonde posait sa main sur l'épaule de la rose en commentant ses paroles. Sakura pleurait, les mains crispées sur ses genoux. Elle s'en voulait terriblement de ne pas avoir pu lui dire qu'il se trompait, qu'elle l'aimait. Que Sasuke, c'était du passé. Peut-être était-ce parce que ce n'était pas vraiment du passé. Une part d'elle était peut-être encore avec l'Uchiwa. Elle avait expliquée à la Yamanaka à quel point elle avait été horrible et surtout, à quel point elle voulait se faire pardonner. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et Ino eut du mal à consoler la rose.

_ Tu sais, commença la kunoichi blonde, si ce matin on m'avait demandé si tu aimais Kiba, je pense que je n'aurais pas su quoi répondre.

Que pouvait répliquait Sakura ? Même sa meilleure amie doutait de ses sentiments envers le Shinobi brun.

_ Mais, continua-t-elle, après t'avoir vu pleurer et t'avoir entendu, je ne peux qu'affirmer haut et fort que tu l'aimes. Tu ne pourras pas oublier Sasuke, c'est normal, il est ton ami et ton premier amour. Mais Kiba a pris une place importante dans ton cœur, plus que celle de Sasuke, et tu te dois de le rassurer et de lui montrer ton amour.

Ino lui sourit chaleureusement en lui faisant le V de la victoire avec ses doigts. Sakura sourit doucement, essuyant avec ses manches ses joues mouillées. En riant, Ino prit la jeune fille dans ses bras et la serra fort contre elle. La kunoichi rose ferma les yeux. Qu'est-ce que c'est bon d'avoir une amie sur qui compter…

Il était tard quand Sakura quitta Ino. Plus de deux heures du matin. Mais elle voulait rétablir le malentendu auprès de Kiba le plus rapidement possible, pour qu'ensuite ils puissent se retrouver passionnément sur l'oreiller. Elle monta rapidement les marches d'escalier menant jusqu'à l'appartement du garçon. Ses talons claquèrent mais elle s'en moquait. Arrivée devant la porte, elle mit quelques secondes pour retrouver les clés que lui avait confiées le garçon, qui voulait qu'elle puisse le voir quand elle le souhaitait. Elle avait presque emménagée chez lui maintenant. Sakura tourna la poignée et rentra dans l'appartement. Akamaru l'accueillit en lui faisant la fête. Mais un bruit étrange résonnait dans l'appartement sombre. Elle suivit les bruits qui la menèrent devant la chambre du garçon. Elle ouvrit la porte…

Des clefs qui tombent  
Des jambes qui flanchent  
Une main qui étouffe un sanglot  
Et…

Devant ses yeux horrifiés, Sakura vit l'homme dont elle était éperdument amoureuse au dessus d'une femme inconnue, brune à la peau laiteuse et au corps de rêve. Entendant la jeune fille, Kiba se retourna et s'arrêta dans un élan alors que la femme au dessous de lui ramena le drap pour cacher sa nudité et demanda d'une voix haletante :

_ C'est qui celle-là ?

Mais Kiba ne l'écouta plus, sortant du lit sans se couvrir pour se poser devant Sakura, qui le repoussa et s'enfuit en courant. Il chercha à la rattraper, mais elle l'empêcha de le suivre en claquant la porte sur ses doigts.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Sakura arrêta sa course, essoufflée d'avoir fui le garçon. Etait-il encore derrière lui ? Elle l'ignorait. La kunoichi inspecta la rue dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Si… Familière… Elle était devant son appartement. Les escaliers qu'elle avait tant de fois escaladés pour le rejoindre, même en pleine nuit, la porte qu'elle avait tant franchie pour se réfugier dans ses bras. Tout était en face d'elle. Sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, elle monta les escaliers et s'engouffra dans l'appartement. Une sorte de besoin, le besoin de sentir son odeur, de revoir cet endroit.

Sakura posa les clés sur le comptoir en entrant, et se laissa tomber sur le canapé percé du salon. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Ce canapé, c'était celui de leur première fois. Cette cuisine dans laquelle elle avait tant cuisiné et où il s'était tant moqué de sa cuisine médiocre en riant de bon cœur. Ce salon dans lequel elle s'endormait dans ses bras au plein milieu d'un film, où dans lequel ils faisaient des batailles de coussins comme des enfants. Cette salle de bain qui avait accueilli tant de fantasme pervers et où elle avait installé au fur et à mesure ses produits de beauté. Cette chambre… Cette chambre qui respirait son parfum, cette chambre où une photo d'eux deux était posée sur la table de chevet. Ce lit où elle s'était tant endormie, après ou pas une nuit d'amour. Ce lit où il l'avait trompé…

Combien de temps resta-t-elle dans cet appartement, à scruter chaque recoin de chaque pièce, ses souvenirs l'obsédant sans cesse ? Elle ne savait pas. Mais au bout d'un moment, une main se posa sur son épaule et elle sursauta. Le maître-chien se tenait derrière elle, toute la peine du monde inscrite dans ses yeux noirs.

_ Sakura…

Elle fuyait son regard, essuyant une larme qui s'était échappée de son œil.

_ Je… J'étais venu rassembler quelques affaires, et te rendre tes clés.

Mais le garçon ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Avec passion et douceur, force et délicatesse, il serra la kunoichi dans ses bras, humant son parfum en suppliant :

_ Ne me quitte pas Sakura… s'il te plait. Je t'aime trop.

Elle serra ses mains pour s'empêcher de répondre à cet élan d'affection.

_ Je ne peux pas Kiba.

_ Tu manques à Akamaru… répondit-il. Et à moi aussi. Ces derniers jours, j'étais malheureux comme un chien, c'est le cas de le dire.

Elle sourit doucement. Même dans de telles circonstances, Kiba gardait ce petit sourire taquin et sa maladresse légendaire. Mais elle repoussa délicatement. Elle voulut sortir de l'appartement mais il l'attrapa par le bras et la força à le regarder :

_ J'étais bourré. Quand tu m'as dit que c'était fini, j'étais anéanti, et j'ai fait la tournée des bars. Et cette fille… Je ne sais même pas qui c'est, mais j'avais besoin de penser à autre chose et…

Il s'arrêta, reprenant son souffle.

_ Je sais, ça n'excuse en rien ce que j'ai fait. J'ai parlé à Ino ce matin, elle m'a raconté ce que vous vous êtes raconté il y a quelques jours. Je t'aime tellement… Pardonne-moi, s'il te plait…

Le shinobi était à genoux, sa main retenant le poignet de la rose. Cette dernière scruta le sol, rassemblant ses esprits. Son cœur lui disait de se jeter dans ses bras, mais sa tête lui ressassait sans cesse la scène dont elle avait été témoin.

_ Comment… Comment pourrais-je te faire à nouveau confiance ?  
_ Ça sera dur, je sais… Mais je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te reconquérir. S'il te plait, ne me laisse pas.

Sakura rendit les armes devant tant d'amour, s'agenouilla pour être à la hauteur du garçon qu'elle ne cessait d'aimer, malgré sa trahison. Elle caressa doucement son visage et cala sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de Kiba, qui l'attira à elle avec force en lui caressant le dos. Il murmurait toujours les mêmes mots : « Pardon » et « Je t'aime ».  
Certes, la rose se sentait trahie. Certes, la rose aurait du mal à lui faire entièrement confiance. Mais c'était parce qu'elle l'aimait de tout son être. Parce qu'elle l'aimait de tout son être qu'elle avait eu le courage de lui pardonner.


End file.
